


An Unavoidable Catastrophe

by EmolgaBrine



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr. V is the Rose's mom, M/M, Other, Temporary Character Death, There's a bit of blood and gore, cyborg AU, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolgaBrine/pseuds/EmolgaBrine
Summary: Jacob had expected to die after sacrificing himself so Dave could be ok.What he didn't expect was to be brought back as a cyborg and to reunite with someone he hasn't seen in over twenty years.Now, he's gotta accept what had happened and learn to use his new cybernetics. It's not gonna be that bad right?It's way harder than it looks.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin & Original Character(s), Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Jacob Rose, Dr. Vinschpinsilstien & Jacob Rose, Ellie Rose & Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, Ellie Rose & Jacob Rose (Henry Stickmin)
Kudos: 14





	An Unavoidable Catastrophe

Dave barely remembers what had happened. 

What he knows is that there was an explosive in the museum. Everyone had to evacuate but Dave got stuck under a display. He would’ve died in there, but someone had saved him. Dave barely had made it out in time. Now, he is trying to find who saved him.

“Are we forgetting anyone?”

“What about Jacob Rose?”

That’s when it hits Dave. He sprints to the rubble and to the area where he got stuck in. Quickly, he starts picking up pieces of metal, concrete, and glass, hurting his hands unintentionally. Soon, he finds some blonde hair sticking out with a bit of red hair next to it. 

Quickly, he tosses more debris aside as he pulls Jacob out, gasping as he sees the damage. While Jacob has a few cuts and scrapes on his head and a few minor burns on his left arm, the rest of his body is in terrible shape. His right arm is severely burned, his torso is a little burned but his spine looks broken, and there are many deep gashes on both his legs. Dave picks him up and notices he’s surprisingly light. Then he puts his head where his heart is. 

He hears nothing.

Tears start to form in his eyes as he tries to listen for something, anything. Jay’s body is limp however but Dave has hope.

Still nothing. 

He feels himself start to shake as reality sets in. No . . . this can’t be true . . . this can't happen!

He gets out of the wreckage and back to the parking lot, everyone else looks so relieved that their friends are safe.

Then, Dave lets out a piercing wail. He can’t stop himself. Emotions started to overwhelm Dave as tears start to spill from his eyes, quickly turning into sobs.

Sam quickly runs up to him, staring in shock. They turn back to the rest of the guards, trying to look strong as they feel themselves tear up. 

“I-I’m so sorry! . . . No . . . Y-You can’t be g-g-gone . . . JACOB PLEASE . . . t-t-this is my f-fault . . .” 

Dave looks up as he feels someone put a hand on his shoulder, seeing Henry as he texts someone, having a look of pure courageousness painted on his face before facing Dave. 

“It’ll be ok, we can fix this. I know someone.”

“ . . . H-How? You c-can’t . . . can’t bring s-someone back f-from the d-d-dead.”

Henry smirks at that as he pulls Dave away, motioning him to follow him to an open field nearby. They wait around a few minutes, but to Dave, it feels like a few hours as he still sobs.

“Dave? You coming?”

Dave looks up as he sees a helicopter on the ground, Charles in the front and Henry next to the open door. Did he miss this while zoning out? He sprints and enters, Henry closing the door as he puts Jacob’s body on one of the seats, a gasp coming from the back of the copter while he sits down. 

“W-WHAT HAPPENED?!”

He can only stare at Ellie as he tries to wipe away his tears, ignoring the fact Charles had started to fly and take them somewhere, Henry seemingly with him in the front.

“I-It’s my f-fault . . . I-I’m s-s-so s-sorry . . .”

“I don’t buy that bullshit . . .”

Ellie sits across from Dave and looks at the duo. 

“Is he ok at least?”

More tears start to form as he looks at Jacob. He tries to calm himself down but he finds himself sobbing again. 

“No . . . no . . . Is he dead?!”

Slow nod from the boy. 

Ellie quickly runs up to the front of the helicopter, blinking continuously to keep tears from blinding her. It isn’t working, but it’s a good effort. 

“HENRY, ARE WE THERE YET? PLEASE, WE GOTTA BE THERE ALREADY!”

“Calm down El, I think I see it.”

Squinting, Henry’s face lights up as he recognizes a boat in the ocean.

“COME ON, WE GOTTA GET THERE FASTER!”

“Ellie, I will turn this heli around if you keep shouting.” 

She goes silent for a few seconds then starts mumbling. Charles can’t really blame her for it, of course she would be worried sick right now. He carefully lands on the helipad on the back of the boat and turns off the vehicle. 

“Alright, here we are.” 

Henry opens the door in the back and motions for Ellie and Charles to come out, Ellie practically bolting through the door to look for that someone Henry mentioned. Entering the house in the boat, she sees a grown woman. 

The two stare at each other as time seems to stop for one of them. The woman appears to be in her late 40s and clearly lives here. She’s got a purple shirt and sneakers on, blue jeans, and some pink glasses on her head. She has the same light brown skin tone as Ellie and blonde hair like Jacob. Her eyes are what catch Ellie off guard. They are the same bright orange as her and Jacob’s eyes, like a sunrise. 

“Ellie? Is that you?”

“You know me?”

Tasa smiles as she grabs a picture and shows it to Ellie. The same picture Jay keeps with him to remember their mother. It’s . . . them. All three of them. The two kids in the picture look so joyful and the mom looks so proud. Looking up, Ellie can see it is her mom. The one that Jacob has told her a few stories about. 

Vinschpilsilstien gives Ellie a quick hug and wipes a tear from her eye. 

“I never thought I would see you again. What brings you here?” 

Panic returns to Ellie as she grabs Tasa’s hand. “M-My brother!” She stands still for a moment, trying to calm herself so she can actually speak. “He d-died a-”

Tasa this time was the one to bolt out the room, prying Ellie’s hand off of hers and grabbing her lab coat. Ellie chases after her and makes it out just as she hears Vin gasp.

“Well everyone, meet Doctor Tasa Vinschpilsilstien. She specializes in cybernetics and I’ve heard she can bring people back from the dead.”

Tasa carefully takes Jacob’s body from Dave and stares down at it. Worry filling her every nerve as she looks back up. 

“I . . . I didn’t expect it to be this bad . . .”

However, as quickly as the worry came, it vanished right afterwards, determination replacing every last bit of it. 

“Thank you all for bringing him to me. I’ll get to work right away.” 

Henry confidently smiles as he watches Tasa walk back to the inside, carrying Jacob like he’s a precious artifact. 

“She’ll bring him back. I know it.”

Dave hugs himself, unsure, but hopeful.

“I . . . If y-you say so . . .”

Ellie stares at where Dr.V had walked, taking deep breaths to calm herself. 

Then, she feels Charles hug her from one side and Henry from the other side.

“I’m sure he’ll be ok. If Henry trusts Tasa, then so do I.”

Unable to get herself to speak, Ellie hugs the both of them back. He’s gonna be ok. Ellie has a feeling he will. She just can’t stop herself from worrying.

~~~~~

By now, the four had been let inside the house, but kept away from the white door. Tasa walks out and closes it behind her, smiling at the group.

“He’s alright now. I brought him back. One of you can visit if you want to, just alert me when he wakes up.”

Dave had pretty much sprinted through the door as soon as she said that. Ellie chuckles.

“Heh . . . he was really worried too.”

“I can see that. I’m guessing they know each other?”

“Mhm. They’re dating actually.”

“Oh, they’re gay. Good for them.” 

Tasa sits down at the table with Ellie, giving her a warm smile as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ve grown so much . . . I’m so proud of you.”

“Would you still be proud if you heard I was a criminal?”

“Lia, I heard about that a while ago. It was your decision.”

Ellie sighs. “Ok . . . I didn’t entirely want to become one though. I was forced into the role. I had to run away and joined a gang for my safety. I swear, if I was able to get a job, I wouldn’t have done that.”

“Heh . . . that’s understandable. I had to join the Toppats for a while. Thankfully, I had been able to escape once I learned how to use cybernetics.”

“Well, I guess that makes two of us.”

Ellie finds herself smiling, she didn’t even notice she was until now.

“Man . . . I wish Henry told me about you sooner. Jay was right. You are really kind.”

“Isn’t it my job to help my children? Of course I’m going to treat you like people. I would’ve taken you both with me if I had the time to.”

“Yea. That would’ve been awesome.” 

Tasa laughs and looks at the white door. “Better late than never I suppose.”

Ellie chuckles again. “I’m glad I got to finally meet you mom, we’re gonna keep in touch right?”

“Of course.” V wipes a tear from her eye.

Ellie is about to question if she is ok but her words catch up to her thoughts.

She just called her mom.

“Uh . . . Sorry?”

“Don’t be, you’re free to call me that.”

“Alright then mom.”

Tasa leans over to hug Ellie, who gladly returns it. If there was one good thing about this situation, it would be that her family is finally back together for sure. 

“Miss V? He’s waking up now.”

The two girls look over to see Dave standing beside the door, messing with his hands that had been bandaged not that long ago and shuffling his feet. 

Standing up, Tasa approaches the door and motions Dave to follow her, a small smile on her face. She slowly walks in the room.

“Mom?”

Jacob looks at her in disbelief. No . . . he’s dead . . . he died in the explosion . . . there’s no possible way-

Wait, is she hugging him? He can feel it too. This is real isn’t it. It feels so real. He reaches up and hugs her back. Holy shit . . . this is real. As he lays back down, he’s hit with a wave of pain. No more confirmation needed, yep, this is reality. He looks down at himself.

His hand is made of metal now. 

“Huh? What? I thought I died in there . . . How?” 

“Well you did, but your friends brought you to me. I had to replace your right arm, spine, and legs, but I was able to revive you.”

“. . . Thank you?”

She giggles a little. “No need for that. I would’ve revived you regardless. The second I saw you and Ellie, I instantly recognized you both.”

“Ellie is here too?”

Dave scratched the back of his neck. “Henry called his friends and brought us here. . .”

“DAVE! OH THANK GOD, YOU’RE SAFE!”

Dave quickly walks over and sits next to Jacob, latching onto him as he starts to cry yet again.

“I-I’m so s-sorry . . . I’m s-sorry . . . You s-shouldn’t have d-d-died . . . I shouldn’t h-have gotten s-stuck . . .” He buries his face into Jacob’s shoulder, trying not to cry but failing in doing so.

“Hey . . . It’s ok . . . I’m back, see?”

He hugs Dave. The cybernetic hand feels weird (as well as the rest of his new cybernetics), but it’s better than being dead still. 

“I k-know . . . but I-I wish I c-could’ve d-done something . . . Now y-you’re like t-this b-because . . . because of m-me . . .”

“But you’re still safe right? It feels strange right now, sure, but you’re still here and that’s all that matters to me.” 

“I guess . . .” He looks back up at Jacob. “Are you feeling alright over all?”

“Kinda . . . Everything hurts a lot . . . but I’ll be fine.”

Dave whimpers and puts his head against Jay’s chest as a few people walk in the room.

“Mom gave us the go ahead to come in here. You alright bro?”

Jay gives Ellie a playful glare as he shakes his head. 

“Not really, but I’m happy.”

“Told you guys Tasa would bring him back.”

Charles and Ellie both snicker. 

“Yea, you somehow knew everything would be ok. No wonder you were so calm.” Charles muses. 

Jacob laughs. “Yeah . . . Thanks for bringing me here Henry. I never thought I would see the light of day again . . . or my mom.”

“It’s not a probl- excuse me, what?”

Another laugh from Jacob, this one echoed by Ellie.

“Yea, apparently Tasa is our mother. I was three when she disappeared though so I never got the chance to remember her.” She flashes a smile. 

“Told you she was caring.” He looks at Dave again, who now has his head where Jay’s heart would be. “You alright Moonray?” 

“. . . It sounds like wrrrrring . . ." He quickly moves his head back up to Jay's shoulder as he starts to shake.

"Vee, it's ok-"

"No i-it's not . . ." 

He hugs Dave a little tighter as he gives him a kiss on the forehead. He can't do much for him right now, especially not his current state, but he can at least be there for him so he's not alone in this. It's the least he can do. 

Charles tilts his head in worry. "The explosion really messed up the both of you huh."

"It looks like it . . . but we'll be ok. It's going to take quite a bit of time but we'll recover."

Henry takes a look at his phone. 

"It's getting quite late actually. We should ask V if we can stay here for a bit, even if we gotta sleep in the heli. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't mind."

Henry nods as the trio leaves the room. "I'm sleeping in the back of the copter."

"Screw you, I'm sleeping in the back of the copter." Ellie jokes, sounding more playful instead of mad.


End file.
